utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Au
Au (あう) is an who first started singing in early 2009. She has a clear and flexible voice, and usually sings with a cute voice. However, she is also capable of singing in a masculine voice, making her a " ", as seen in her cover of "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" . She also occasionally inserts adlibs into her covers. On February 27, 2010 Au announced on her blog that she would be retiring as a utaite. However, on June 03, 2010, she announced that she would return as a utaite. She continues to upload at steady rate today. Affiliations and collaboration projects (Released on September 06, 2009) (Released on April 28, 2012) List of covered songs (2009.02.24) # "Hatsune Miku no Bousou" (2009.04.05) # "Fire◎Flower" (2009.05.03) (Hidden on NND) # "Cirno no Perfect-sansu Kyoshitsu" (2009.05.05) # "Fire◎Flower" -Remix- (2009.05.19) # "Danjo to Fujoshi to Onna Onna to Jasuko" (2009.06.23) # "Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu" (The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku) (2009.08.01) # "No Logic" (2009.10.28) # "Nano desu☆" (From Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) (2010.02.24) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" (Servant of Evil) (2010.02.27) (Private) # "Ie ni Kaeru to Tsuma ga Kanarazu Shinda Furi wo Shite imasu." (When I Get Home, My Wife Always Pretends to be Dead.) (2010.08.08) # "Melancholic" (2010.08.18) # "Boku wa Hai Neko" (I'm a Grey Cat) (2010.09.03) # "Nico Nico Douga Ryuuseigun" (2011.01.05) # "Kagamine Len no Bousou" (The Rampage of Kagamine Len) (2011.02.25) # "Platina" -Shin'in Future Mix- (2011.04.19) (Hidden on NND) # "Mr.Music" (2011.05.03) # "Internet City" (2011.05.07) (Hidden on NND) # "Panda Hero" feat. Au and Mina (2011.06.06) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) (2011.08.01) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) feat. Au and aki (2011.09.28) # "Juu Mensou" (Ten-Faced) (2011.10.19) # "virgin suicides" feat. Au and Mina (2011.11.03) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.01.19) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) (2012.01.25) # "Ichatsukeba Itte Mon Janai!" (Parody of Nugeba iitte Mon Janai!) (2012.02.14) (Hidden on NND) # "Ochame Kinou" (Mischievous Function) (2012.02.24) (Hidden on NND) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2012.02.28) # "CANDY CANDY" (2012.03.30) # "Ukareta Daigakusei wa Shine" (2012.04.07) # "Setsuna Plus" (2012.05.18) # "Kisaragi Attention" (2012.06.05) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu." (This is the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee.) (2012.06.20) # "Kaitou Peter & Jenny" (Thieves Peter & Jenny) (2012.07.05) # "Happy　Birthday　Canan*" (collab) (2012.07.07) # "Bokura no Let it be" (2012.07.20) # "Deadline Circus" feat. Au, U-chan and Shoose (2012.08.22) # "Eien ni Shiawase ni Naru Houhou, Mitsuke Mashita." (I've Found a Way To Be Happy Forever.) (2012.08.29) # "Boku to Watashi to Nico Nico Douga" feat. shell, Chikatarira, YNG, LIQU@., Baren, Tsukino Shion, Kajuu(P), Au, Nobunaga, irony, Owata, Reji, Donny the Dynamite, Tori-san, miy, Noir, Rib, Vin, Yorukichi, Ko~ra, Shuiyuanwuyi, Wataame and Umemiya Hina (2012.09.14) # "Toluthin Antenna" feat. Au and Mina (2012.10.02) # "Alice in Musicland" (2012.10.03) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. Au, SK, Miruru, Mina, Yuzuya, Sakky, Blanc, aki (2012.10.31) # "te-yut-te" (2012.11.14) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.11.15) # "Ichizu na Kataomoi, Minorasetai Chiisana Shiawase." (My Earnest Unrequited Love; I Want to Make it Bear a Little Happiness.) (2012.12.05) # "Ichizu na Kataomoi, Minorasetai Chiisana Shiawase." (My Earnest Unrequited Love; I Want to Make it Bear a Little Happiness.) (2012.12.05) (Community only) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitude Hide-and-Seek Envy) (2012.12.10) # "GOLD" feat. Au, un:c, Kashitaro Ito, KajyuP, Kumakuma, Jegyll, Freesueru, Hotori, Masha, Memeta, Yuikonnu, Yuuka, YukiYucky, Rabipo (2012.12.22) # "Hello Laughter" feat. Au, Hanatan, Nana Mitani, 96Neko, Yuikonnu and Wotamin (2012.12.29) # "Yume to Katachi" feat. Au, Mokona, Masyaa, Nimo, Hinamaro, Hime Nozomi, Last Guy♂, Uron and Yuzuna (2012.12.30) # "Len-kyun Nau!" (2013.01.05) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.01.06) # "Migikata no Chou" (2013.01.25) # "Mesukousei Chainsaw Days" (2013.01.29) # "Children Record" (2013.01.30) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.24) }} Discography Gallery }} Trivia * She lives in Kyoto. External links * Twitter * Blog * Mixi * Mixi Community Category:NND Trap Utaite (Female) Category:Completed Pages